


Abs

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nick is happy to take care of him, Rafael's had a hard week, they switch it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: Rafael's had a hard week, and his boyfriend Nick is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Kudos: 16





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty little idea I had after seeing a gifset of Nick's abs lmao. Hope you enjoy!

Nick was a smart man. He was observant too, and he’d been noticing something quite a bit lately. Rafael seemed to have this...fixation whenever he saw Nick shirtless. His eyes were always drawn to his abs, he always seemed to get harder if that was possible, and he never missed an opportunity to lick and mark them up with small love bites. Nick never bothered to ask about it, but he always made sure to let him do as he pleased..he wasn’t about to judge. So he concocted something, saving the idea for a later date.

That date came sooner than he thought. It was Friday night, and his older lover was coming home after a long, hard week at work. He looked so drained and irritable..he set his briefcase down less than gently on the table by the door and went to their room, shutting the door hard behind himself.

Nick got up from his spot on the couch and followed, waiting a few moments before he pushed the door open. Rafael had stripped down to just his boxer briefs, and when he looked up to Nick, his eyes were pleading. He needed to be taken care of, and the younger man was more than happy to oblige if he asked nicely.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

Barba looked conflicted for a few moments, trying to find the right words. He finally looked down and moved over to his boyfriend, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. After another few moments he heard a quiet “Take care of me..please.”

“That’s my good boy.” Nick praised him. “C’mon, I have an idea I think you just might like. How about you take off my clothes, yeah?”

Rafael pulled away with a small nod and started unfastening the buttons on the man’s shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders gently. Then, he unfastened his belt and pants, pushing them down the man’s legs gently along with his boxer briefs.

Nick smiled, moving around him to head over to the bed, settling down on his back comfortably. “C’mere.” He reached a hand up as Rafael moved closer, taking his hand to pull him down gently over top of him.

Rafael leaned down with a content sigh, kissing him sweetly. Nick hummed softly, cupping his cheeks gently, before he nipped his bottom lip. Rafael sighed quietly, relaxing into him with ease.

“You know what you’re going to do today? You’re going to use my abs to get off. You seem to love them so much, after all.” Nick smirked, moving his hands to rub down his sides soothingly. “Get me the lube, mi amor.”

Rafael was flushed a bright red, but in his eyes, Nick could see the absolute eagerness before he leaned over to grab the bottle from the bedside table. Nick put his hands behind his head, completely comfortable to watch as Rafael drizzled a bit of lubricant over his cock and Nick’s abs.

He’d never even gotten this idea into his mind..it was almost humiliating in a way but that only made it more arousing. He shifted a bit to settle down, his cock resting right in the center of the man’s abs so he could start to rock his hips. He bit his bottom lip hard, looking down to watch the smooth, slick slide it was creating. His cock was leaking pre-cum, smearing it around the more he moved so it mixed in with the lube.

He let out a low moan, resting his hands on Nick’s chest to shift the angle just a bit, giving him more friction to work with. His lover’s skin was smooth, the hard muscle mixed with soft skin giving him an interesting texture to grind against. He was already embarrassingly close, his hips moving just a bit quicker, the little sounds that were leaving him picking up a bit of volume.

Nick watched in satisfaction as the man shuddered above him, hips stuttering as he came hard over his abdomen and chest with a pathetic sound, grinding just a bit more to ride it out. When he was finished, Rafael slumped a bit, panting softly before he carefully moved down the other man’s body.

“Please..take my mouth. I need to taste you.” Rafael whimpered, before sucking Nick’s cock down into the back of his throat. Nick cursed, immediately reaching down to grip his lover’s hair tightly. He could never resist when he had his mouth on him.

He was already close from watching the older man get himself off on his body, so he was no match for the skillful mouth and tongue on him. He did as the older man asked, bucking his hips up to fuck into Rafael’s mouth. It only took a handful of good thrusts, with his lover choking on his cock until he had tears in his eyes for Nick to cum hard down his throat. 

Rafael pulled off for air, swallowing every drop before panting hard, letting Nick pull him up to steal a dirty kiss.

“Lo hiciste muy bien por mí, mi amor. Eres perfecto. Te quiero mucho.” Nick murmured, peppering his lover’s face with sweet kisses. 

-

Once they’d gotten cleaned up and changed the sheets, Nick hugged Rafael close underneath of the covers, pressing warm kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulders.

“Can’t sleep with you kissing me, cariño.” Rafael mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry, mi amor.” The younger man chuckled, but he wasn’t, really. Both of them passed out relatively quickly, sated and content in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Lo hiciste muy bien por mí, mi amor. Eres perfecto. Te quiero mucho (You did so good for me, my love. So perfect. I love you so much.)  
> Cariño (sweetie)  
> Mi amor (my love)


End file.
